Edward y Renesmee
by maje.wolf
Summary: Serie de Drabbles en los que nuestro Edward Cullen demuestra su lado paternal, asumiendo el roll de papá. Espero que les guste, es un fic muy divertido y tierno se los prometo :
1. Papá

Papá

Edward Pov.

Estaba en mi cuarto, junto a mi piano, tocando la nana de Bella, cuando el gritito de Alice interrumpió mi concentración.

Pero, Bella, no estaba, y Renesmee estaba en la casa, supuestamente con Alice.

Renesmee, mi hija, tenía dos semanas y parecía de dos años.

Sus hermosos ojos, chocolates como los de Bella, me cautivaron. Y sus rizos, heredados de Charlie, color dorado, como los míos, eran la envidia de Rosalie.

Salí de la habitación a la velocidad vampírica y me dirigí a la sala, donde encontré a…

Renesmee, en medio de la sala, dando pequeños y dudosos pasos, caminaba hacia Jasper, que estaba de cuclillas.

¡Mi hija estaba dando sus primeros pasos!

Y Alice, con una cámara en las manos, le tomaba unas fotos.

Me acerqué a mi hija y la tomé en brazos, era increíble, y yo lo había presenciado.

Le dí vueltas en mis brazos y Nessie no paraba de reír, con esa linda risa, que era música para mis oídos.

Si pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo ahorita por la felicidad que sentía.

La senté en el suelo de nuevo y ella, se paró y caminó despacio hacia Alice, que seguía con la cámara.

-Bella! Carlisle! Esme! Rose! Emmett!-los llamó.

En menos de dos segundos, ya estaban en el marco de la puerta, con su semblante asombrado.

-Wow!-dijo Emmett divertido.

-Es increíble-dijeron en unísono Esme y Rosalie.

-No lo puedo creer Edward-me dijo Carlisle.

-Ni yo-le respondí.

-Hija…-dijo mi esposa acercándose a Nessie

Renesmee se acercó hacia nosotros y nos sonrió, con sus brillantes dientes de leche.

Nessie estiró sus brazos hacia mí y la cargué.

Posó su palma de la mano en mi mejilla y me mostró a…

Jacob.

También quería que se enterara el chucho ése.


	2. Miedo

Miedo

Mi pequeña hija seguía creciendo a gran velocidad. Y aquello me asustaba.

Nos tenía preocupados a todos, Carlisle y yo, seguíamos investigando aquello.

Pero yo sabía, que a pesar de los pocos años que tendría para compartir con Renesmee, serían sus mejores experiencias.

Era de noche, afuera, una fuerte tormenta se desprendía, además, estaba solo, con mi hija, ya que los demás habían ido de caza.

Me encontraba en la sala leyendo, cuando escuché balbucear a mi bebé desde su habitación.

Aparté el libro y subí a su cuarto, la vi sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama, estaba despeinada, sus ojos chocolates, no mostraban aquel brillo que siempre poseían, si no, su mirada era de miedo y estaban abnegados de lágrimas. .

Me acerqué y senté al borde de su cama, ella me abrazó y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho y las pequeñas lágrimas se hicieron más grandes.

Se separó de mí, y sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

La tomé en brazos y la empecé a acunar.

-Papi…-dijo entre sollozos.

-Shh…-le susurré mientras le ponía un dedo en sus sonrosados labios.

-Tengo…mi...miedo.-tartamudeó.

Afuera, los truenos se escucharon muy fuertes, tanto para poder asustar a mi niña.

-Has tenido pesadillas?-le pregunté.

-Ella asintió con la cabeza, y se estremeció al escuchar otro rayo de la tormenta.

-Tranquila-le dije-yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que te pase nada.-la tranquilicé.

-¿Volverán?-me preguntó.

Yo sabía de quienes se refería, sabía que, después de aquel enfrentamiento con los Volturis, la había dejado asustada, algunas noches, se despertaba gritando y con Bella tardábamos en tranquilizarla.

-Ellos…-pensé las mejores palabras para explicarle aquello.

-Si ellos deciden volver, nosotros te protegeremos amor-le dije.

-Y…Jake se quedará conmigo no?-me preguntó.

-Nessie, todos somos capaces de darlo todo, por que estés a salvo, además, no te preocupes, que mientras estés con nosotros, nada te pasará.

-Te quiero-me dijo abrazándome.

-Yo también pequeña-le respondí-más que mi propia vida.

Le acaricié aquel medallón que siempre llevaba en el cuello, el regalo de Bella.

La acosté y le pasé la colcha encima. Me senté a su lado y le acaricié el cabello. Tararee su nana y Renesmee fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco, hasta que se quedó dormida del todo.

Le di un beso en la frente y al salir apagué la luz del cuarto.

A fuera, seguía lloviendo.


	3. Sangre

_********_

**_ Sangre_**

Renesmee, mi pequeña princesa.

Esa pequeña nunca me cansaba, era mi pequeña bebé de dos años, aunque, señores, tiene seis meses.

Y como toda niña humana, puede comer y beber.

Pero eso es a lo que voy ahora.

Me encontraba en la cocina intentando de darle papilla de manzana a mi hija. De nuevo me había quedado solo a cuidarla.

Esa cosa que mi padre hace el intento de dar de comer a Nessie.

Ella estaba sentada en la sillita que Alice, Bella y Rosalie le habían comprado para darle de comer, y yo, con un plato de esa asquerosa cosa que debe comer mi princesita

-Ay mi pequeña-digo mientras lleno una cuchara de puré-Abre la boquita.

Miró la cuchara y apretó los labios frunciendo el seño.

-Vamos bebé, solo una-le pedí.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Estiró su mano hacia mi mejilla y yo me incliné para que alcanzara a tocarla.

Y me mostró a mi mismo comiendo esa asquerosa cosa.

-No Nessie-le dije-Quien debe de comer eso eres tú, no yo.

Volvió a tocar mi mejilla y me mostró su biberón lleno de sangre.

Me miró con esa carita de perrito mojado que siempre ponía cuando quería algo.

-Esta bien-suspiré. Era imposible resistirse a esa mirada.

Se rió dando pequeñas palmaditas con sus manos diminutas.

La tomé en brazos y rápidamente saqué de la refrigeradora una mamadera que estaba llena de sangre.

Me dirigí con Renesmee en brazos a su cuarto y me senté en la pequeña mecedora.

Ella estiró su manita para tomar su biberón de mi otra mano. Acerqué el chupón a su boca y Nessie empezó a succionar la sangre.

La miré con ternura, ella era simplemente el mejor regalo que me ha dado Bella, y la muestra de aquella lucha que dio ella por protegerla.

Sonreí, dando gracias a Bella por no permitir que Jacob y Yo lográramos convencerla de que abortara.

Renesmee se movió en mis brazos, y dio un pequeño bostezo. Ya había terminado de tomar así que se la quité cuidadosamente. Mecí a mi bebita y poco a poco se quedó dormida en mis brazos, ya era muy tarde y Bella y los demás no tardarían en llegar.

-Te quiero mucho-le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Mañana sería otro día para intentar darle de comer papilla.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hay, gracias a todos por los reviws, gracias!!


	4. Una mascota

Mascota

-Quiero un conejito papi-me pidió Renesmee mientras bajaba de las escaleras con la pijama aún puesta.

Estábamos solos en la casa. Era de mañana.

Mi niña ya tenía 4 años, aunque parecía de 6.

-¿Para qué quieres uno?-le interrogue con una ceja alzada.

-Cuando mi tía Alice me llevó de compras, pasamos por un lugar donde venden mascotas y me gusto un conejito. Papi por favor-me pidió con las manos juntas.

Suspiré. A mi hija no le podía negar eso, era pequeña y con la carita de ángel que ponía peor aún.

-Está bien…-me rendí.

Empezó a dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar. Se me acercó y estiró sus brazos para que la cargara.

La tomé y me abrazó, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Papi-me dijo con esa melodiosa voz.

-Si quieres, anda alístate y vamos a comprar el conejito.

Asintió con la cabeza. La bajé y ella se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Me senté en el mueble a esperar a Renesmee. Pero me acordé de que todavía no sabía cambiarse sola. Y también ella lo recordó.

Bajó las escaleras y me miró.

-Papi…me ayudas a cambiarme?- me preguntó.

Yo le sonreí.

Subió y yo después de ella.

-Mmm…-empezó a buscar en los cajones de su armario. Pues Alice lo llenaba cada semana.

Sacó de su armario unos shorts y un polo rosado, también sacó unas balerinas rosadas.

La ayudé a colocarse el polo, los shorts y los zapatos.

Una vez listos, bajamos y saqué mi volvo plateado.

Renesmee se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, le abroché el cinturón.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial. Estacioné el carro en la cochera.

Entramos y ella me jaló la mano hacia la tienda de mascotas.

Todos los ojos del lugar estaban posados en nosotros y los pensamientos…

No me daba cuenta a donde me llevaba mi pequeña, pero llegamos a la tienda.

Suerte que yo ya había ido a cazar dos días antes.

Cuando entramos, ella corrió hacia las jaulas de macotas.

La vendedora se nos acercó.

-¿Desean una mascota?-nos preguntó.

-Si, mi hija quiere un conejo.

-Bueno, Tenemos conejos blancos, marrones…-decía mientras nos llevaba cerca de las jaulas y los señalaba.

-Papi!-dijo Renesmee-Quiero este conejito-me dijo mostrándome uno blanco con manchitas marrones y ojos verdes.

-¿Como lo llamarás?-le preguntó la chica.

-Mmm…-se volteó a verme-¿Puede llamarse Jake?

-No creo que a Jacob le guste como le llamaste a tu mascota.

Hizo un chistoso puchero y siguió pensando.

-Ya se!!!-dijo dando saltitos, a lo que asustó al conejito, quien se escondió detrás de mis piernas.

-Se llamará Beedy, la mezcla del nombre de mis papis. Sonrió.

Le compramos zanahorias y un lazo para su cuello con su nombre grabado en una pequeña zanahoria dorada.

Pagamos todo y ella salió de la tienda con Beedy en brazos.

Subimos al coche y conduje hacia la casa. En el camino le iba hablando a Renesmee cobre los cuidados que debía tener sobre Beedy y las responsabilidades etc.

Unas ves que llegamos a casa, bajamos y nos dirigimos al patio y coloqué la jaula en el piso.

Estuvimos en el patio toda la tarde, yo leyendo y ella jugando con su nueva mascota de un lado para otro.

Cerca de las seis, sentí sus pensamientos.

Bella y Alice se aparecieron por la puerta y al ver a Nessie con el conejito abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

-¿Que significa esto Edward?-me preguntó Bella con las cejas alzadas. Pero cuando estuve a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, Renesmee se adelantó.

-Mira mami, mi Papi me regaló un conejito-dijo señalando a su mascota-Y se llama Beddy-agregó sonriendo tímidamente.

-Edward, tu le explicaras esto a los demás-dijeron en unísono Alice y Bella.

Lo que me faltaba, explicaciones.

N/A:

Beedy: Be=bella, Edy:edward, diminutivo

¡Gracias a todos! Me encantan sus reviews  muchas gracias :D

Aquí otro capi de Edward y Renesmee.

Feliz día del padre x)


	5. Primer Día

N/a :Aquí otro capitulo, disculpen la demora, voy a entrar a exámenes y estoy muy ocupada :S

Primer Día

-¡Papi papi papi!!-venía saltando mi pequeña por las escaleras con su uniforme ya puesto y su mochila rosada colgando en su espalda.

-Renesmee! No saltes en las escaleras!- le dije con una cara de desaprobación, ya que ella había heredado un poco de la torpeza de mi Bella.

Se paró antes de llegar al último escalón y me sonrió, mostrando sus lindos y blancos dientes.

-Papi… ¿ya estás listo?-me preguntó.

Hoy, es el primer día en la primaria. Y ella estaba muy emocionada.

Y nosotros, por el momento, tendríamos que ir a cursar nuestro año en el instituto.

Renesmee supuestamente es nuestra hermana pequeña, sobrina de Esme.

Miré el reloj y marcaba las 7:15.

-Pero Nessie! El colegio abre a las ocho!

-Si, pero no quiero llegar tarde, papi.

-Ok…voy a cambiarme-dije mientras subía a mi habitación, mientras ella se sentaba en el mueble y encendía la TV para ver sus dibujos animados.

Terminé de vestirme y le avisé a Bella, que estaba en el cuarto de Alice, con ella y Rose, como siempre.

Bajamos y Renesmee estaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Mami…tengo sed-le dijo a Bella.

-Voy a ver si Carlisle tiene sangre-dijo Bella yendo a la cocina por la sangre.

Fuimos detrás de ella.

Nessie se sentó a tomar su "desayuno" en la mesa.

Ella aparenta los seis años, pero tiene tres, aunque su mente esta desarrollada como la de una niña de unos 7 años.

Y, para variar un poco, sucedió que la torpeza de mi pequeña, se puso en marcha.

Había agarrado su vaso de sangre, pero cuando iba a a tomar un papel que estaba en su mesa…el vaso se volteó y la sangre se derramó…en su uniforme.

-Papi…!-dijo con los ojos llorosos-Mi uniforme…está sucio…y no voy a llegar a tiempo al colegio…-dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Sh…tienes otro uniforme en tu armario bebé…-le dijo Bella.

Renesmee se paró rápidamente de su silla y corrió a su cuarto.

Bella rodó los ojos y me dijo:

-No sabe cambiarse sola…

Yo sonreí.

-Papi!!-gritó Nessie desde su habitación-¿Me ayudas?

-Ahorita voy pequeña.

Bella me miró y yo, antes de que ella reaccionara, le di un suave beso en los labios.

Subí las escaleras a velocidad vampírica hacia el cuarto de mi pequeña.

Me esperaba sentada en su cama, acariciando el lindo y peludo pelaje de Beedy (N/a: leer el cap anterior ;D).

Tomé su uniforme limpio, y llevé a Renesmee al baño, mientras Beedy nos seguía dando pequeños saltitos en el piso.

Senté a mi pequeña en el lavabo y la ayudé a sacarse su polo blanco, que, tenía la gran mancha rojo brillante de sangre.

Alzó los brazos para poder colocarle su polo limpio.

Ya cambiada, miró el reloj, pero, como no sabía leer la hora, tuve que dársela yo. Eran 7:45.

-Papi!! Me voy a hacer tarde!! Quedan quince minutos!!-decía mientras me jalaba la manga de mi camisa.

-Renesmee…-dije mirándola.

-Upss…lo siento papi…es que ya quiero ir…

-OK... vamos a despedirnos de tus tíos y tu mami ya?

Sonrió-Okis papi-.

Subió dando pequeños saltitos a la habitación de Alice y Jasper.

-Tía Allie…Tío Jazz…-susurró mientras abría la puerta.

-Oh Nessie!-dijo efusivamente Alice mientra la alzaba en brazos.

-Parece que solo fuera ayer cuando tenías pañales…-dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Rosalie se lució con las fotos que tomó.

Se despidieron de nosotros en la puerta y yo caminé hacia mi auto con la mano derecha de Renesmee sobre la mía.

Llegamos a su colegio en 7 minutos, creo.

Bajamos y ella no me soltó la mano.

Fuimos a la secretaría, para saber en que salón le tocaba a Nessie.

Cuando entramos, un par de ojos se posaron en nosotros, pero decidí no ver sus mentes.

Renesmee apretó más mi mano y yo sentí como se ponía nerviosa.

La señora Colleen, secretaria, nos dijo que a ella le tocaba en el salón 3.

Fuimos caminando por los pasillos coloridos hacia su salón. Pasamos por los salones de los niños de sexto, hasta que llegamos a primer grado.

Abrimos la puerta del salón, muchos niños gritaban, otros lloraban, unos reían.

Mi hija me miró haciendo una mueca mirando a los niños que estaban llorando.

_No se por que lloran, esto es maravilloso, ya quiero empezar a hacer mis dibujos…._

La profesora se nos acercó, con un niño pisándole los talones, el cual al ver a Renesmee le sonrió.

Esperaré a que crezca el crío, para saber si será una buena persona, pero no va a tocar a mi nena, nunca, nunca, nunca.

La profesora, miro a Renesmee con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

Le entregué su lonchera a Nessie, me arrodillé quedando a su altura y ella me abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias pa…Edward-dijo con su vocecita de soprano.

_Guay, tiene una preciosa voz…_-eran los pensamientos de la profesora. Sonreí.

-Cuídate Nessie, te paso recogiendo a la una-dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Okidoki hermanito-me dijo sonriendo mostrando sus pequeños y blancos dientes de leche.

Fue a sentarse con una niña de pelo negro y ojos azules, según los pensamientos de los demás niños, se llamaba Lily, o algo así.

Se que hará muchos amigos, por que mi pequeña, es muy, muy especial.

N/a: Wiiii, aquí les dejo otro capitulo =P si quieren que modifique algo, no sé, lo que sea, háganmelo saber xP

De lo contrario, presionen el botoncito verde de abajo, recuerden, es gratis.


	6. Creciendo

_¿Creciendo?_

_Mi niña, ya tenía seis años aunque aparentaba 12 más o menos._

_Estábamos en la casa Emmett, Esme, Renesmee y yo, por que los demás habían ido de caza._

_Renesmee se había ido a tomar una pequeña siesta por que me había dicho que le dolía la cabeza y las piernas._

_Un día de escuela agitado quizá._

_Me senté a leer un libro mientras Emmett, quien se encontraba echado en el mueble, veía televisión._

_Esme se encontraba en el jardín arreglando sus plantas._

_Nessie, ya iba a empezar la secundaria, y en la primaria había echo muchas amigos._

_Tenía tres mejores amigas, que creo que se llamaban…Lily, Miley y Dani._

_También tenía dos amigos que se llamaban…Jack y Joe._

_Yo ya los conocía, aunque no dejaba que se acercaran a Renesmee demasiado._

_Si, Bella ya me lo ha dicho, dice que esto se llama celos, o cosa así como "Padre sobre protector"._

_Seguía lentamente sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando escuché un grito que izo que salga de ellos._

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!-era el grito de mi hija._

_Emmett se paró en un instante asustado y el control remoto cayó al piso._

_Esme entró corriendo a la sala y corrimos a la habitación de Renesmee._

_Entré a su cuarto y allí se encontraba, ella, sentada en su cama llorando, con las mantas desordenadas._

_Me acerqué a ella y me miró._

_Estaba temblando, y asustada._

_-Papi…-me dijo-¿donde esta mami?_

_-Esta de caza amor ¿por que?_

_Ella se puso nerviosa pero no paraba de llorar._

_-¿Abuelita Esme está afuera?_

_Yo asentí._

_-¿Puedes decirle que entre?_

_-Ok_

_Me paré y salí del cuarto. Esme entró._

_Emmett me preguntó que es lo que pasaba, pero yo solo alzaba los hombros._

_Renesmee seguía llorando._

_-Tranquila Nessie…-susurraba Esme-Esto es normal en las chicas._

_Esperen, ¿que es normal? ¿Que pasaba en el cuarto?_

_Me levanté de la silla y entré al cuarto._

_Y entonces vi…_

_Que Renesmee seguía sentada en su cama, y…sus sábanas estaban manchadas… de sangre._

_Esme y Nessie me miraron._

_-Yo…mejor salgo…-dije._

_-No, quédate Edward, pero… ¿podrías llamar a Bella?-me preguntó Esme. _

_-Claro-saqué mi celular y marqué el número de Bella._

_Le conté lo que pasaba con Nessie y ella me dijo que ya llegaba a casa._

_En menos de 3 minutos, llegó Bella con una bolsa pequeña._

_Entró a la habitación y yo salí._

_No tenía ni idea de lo que hacían Esme y Bella con Nessie._

_Bella salió sonriendo, se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo al que yo correspondí._

_-¿Que es lo que pasa?-le pregunté._

_-Nuestra pequeña es toda una mujer-me dijo sonriendo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Edward! A Renesmee le ha pasado…lo que le pasa a todas las mujeres humanas, entonces…_

_-…Ness es fer…fértil?-Pregunté sorprendido._

_Bella asintió sonriendo y me dio un beso._

_-Y… Renesmee puede convertirnos en abuelos? "De tan solo pensarlo…"_

_-¡Si!, espera a que se enteren los demás…_

_Entré a su cuarto en donde Nessie ya estaba un poco tranquila. Se había cambiado de ropa._

_Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Yo sonreí._

_Me senté a su costado y le dí un fuerte abrazo._

_-Papi…-me dijo abrazándome._

_-Tranquila nena-le dije sonriendo mientra acariciaba sus rizos _

_cobrizos._

_Recuerdo que esa noche, Renesmee durmió abrazada a mi. Y yo, velaba los sueños de mi niña._

_Que para mí, nunca crecerá._

_Y desde ese momento, tuve que hablar muy bien con Jacob sobre como tratar a mi pequeña._

_Dejen comentarios si pueden, son como sangre para mi y a Edward le gustan x)_


	7. Mi primer baile

_**Baile**_

Estaba en mi cuarto, leyendo un libro de Bella, cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación.

En la casa, estábamos Renesmee, Esme y yo, ya que Alice y Rose habían secuestrado a mi Bella para ir de compras y a Emmett y Jasper igual. Carlisle estaba en el hospital.

Mi pequeña hija asomó su cabeza en el cuarto abriendo la puerta y me sonrío, con aquella sonrisa, a la cual le faltaba un pequeño diente de leche

Sonreí y coloqué el separador a mi libro y lo dejé en la pequeña mesa al lado de mi sillón.

Renesmee tiene 4 años, pero yo la veo como de unos 8 más o menos.

"Papi" dijo mirándome.

"Si, Nessie"

Dudó un poco antes de hablar y se miró las manos.

"¿Puedes ayudarme en algo?"

"¿En que amor?"

"¿mmm…sabes bailar?"

"Si, bailé con tu madre en nuestra boda, así que creo que no soy el que baila mas horrible en la familia, ese es Emmett.

"Tío Emmett dice que si sabe bailar, pero que se ve ridículo" frunció el seño.

"Bueno, pero por qué la pregunta?"

Alzó los hombros.

"No lo sé, pero me gustaría que bailaras conmigo…solo para probar algunos pasos" me miró a los ojos.

Suspiré y le sonreí.

"Claro"

Me levanté del sofá y encendí el reproductor de música y puse la instrumental.

Ella se me acerco y me miró a los ojos.

_¿Qué hago? _Pensó.

"Súbete a mis pies".

Delicadamente, posó sus pies pequeños pies sobre los míos.

Le tomé una mano y con la otra la hice girar por la habitación.

Sus rizos cobrizos, se movían al compás de la música, y nosotros también, todo su aroma de humana, perfumaba la habitación.

Terminamos la canción, mientras yo hacía girar a Renesmee, tomándola de una mano.  
Me sonrió y yo no pude evitar abrazarla.

La elevé en el aire mientras ella reía.

Cuando terminamos, me dijo al oído:

"Te quiero mucho papi" me sentí el vampiro más feliz del mundo.

"Yo igual princesa" le respondí.

"Gracias por estar siempre conmigo" me sonrió, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Siempre estaré para ti Ness"

Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación bailando y susurrando "_Gracias".  
Era el vampiro más feliz del mundo, tenía una hija maravillosa, una esposa hermosa y una gran familia._

_No podía pedir más._

_--_

Hola denuevo ^^ espero que me perdonen =( he estado un poco ocupadita =/ pero la semana que viene paso el otro capi

Espero que dejen reviews ^^ son parte de mi inspiración para continuar con esta historia

Gracias a todos ^^


	8. Comprometidos

**Comprometidos.**

Era una noche, estaba lloviendo afuera y mi hija no regresaba a casa con Jake.

Bella, mis hermanos, mamá y papá estábamos muy preocupados.

Lo sé, lo sé, Renesmee ya tiene 15 años y aparenta los 18 o 19, su crecimiento acelerado poco a poco se reducía.

Había salido con Jacob, ya que ese chucho tenía que decirle algo importante, y yo estaba muy _nervioso._

-_Vete Jacob!-_sentí el grito de Renesmee.

Renesmee abrió la puerta de golpe y todos nos giramos hacia ella.

Nos miró y subió corriendo a su cuarto con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Subí con Bella a su cuarto y tocamos la puerta.

-Si es Jacob que se valla, si no lo es, por favor, quiero estar sola-se escucho la voz ahogada de Nessie.

Suspiramos y me adelanté:

-Nessie, después hablamos ok?-le pregunté.

-Si…-respondió.

Se siguieron escuchando los sollozos de mi hija en la habitación.

-Voy a matar a Jacob-dije saliendo al patio.

-Espera, Edward, deja que Renesmee nos cuente que es lo que ha pasado-me dijo mi Bella deteniéndome con una mano.

Asentí con la cabeza. Nos quedamos sentados en el sofá hasta que Renesmee salió del cuarto.

Tenía su cabello enmarañado y suelto. Tenía ojeras y los ojos hinchados. Su nariz estaba roja y sus mejillas también.

Se sentó a nuestro lado y suspiró.

Bella le pasó un brazo por el hombro y yo quedé viendo a mis hermosos ángeles.

-Bueno…Jacob…me ha pedido algo…-tartamudeaba Nessie.

-¿Que hija?-pregunto Bella.

Renesmee suspiró y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tomando una bocanada de aire, lista para hablar.

-Jacobmehapedidocasarseconmigo-dijo todo tan rapido, que ni yo lo entendí.¿Como puede ser posible eso?

-¿Puedes repetirlo Ness?

Me miró con sus ojos brillosos.

-Jacob me ha pedido matrimonio.

¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ESE CHUCHO HABIA HECHO QUE?

Yo estaba perdido, hasta que Bella me agito con sus brazos y volví a la dura realidad.

-Papi…-Renesmee me miraba asustada.

-Tranquila hija…es que eres tan chiquita y no puedo permitir eso…

Bella me miró sonriendo.

Renesmee miró a su madre y luego a mi.

-¡Papa! ¡Tengo 15 y aparento una edad mas que la tuya!.

-Pero eres mi pequeña y…-mi vos fue interrumpida por la de Esme.

-Hijo…Jacob quiere hablar contigo.

-Dile que ahorita salgo, mamá-Esme salió al patio en donde se encontraba Jacob.

-Papi…-Renesmee tenía su cabeza recostada en mi hombro.

-Amor, no seas duro con Jacob por favor-me pidió mi Bella.

Asentí y salí al patio.

Bueno, lo que cuento es que, ellos ganaron, acepté y les di mi "bendición".

Y las felicitaciones de toda la familia, besos, abrazos y etc.

Aunque la escenita del beso que armaron Ness y Jacob luego no me gusto para nada.

-_Tendrás que acostumbrarte amor, nuestra pequeña algún día tenia que crecer._

Le sonreí.

Aunque lo juro, que si Black le hace algo malo a mi pequeña, pues, se las verá conmigo.

En la noche, Renesmee nos enseño su lindo anillo que tenía en el dedo, y esa noche durmió con nosotros.

Como lo hacía siempre cada vez que quería compartir su felicidad con nosotros.

Y lo admito, para mí, Renesmee nunca va a crecer.

Aquí otro capitulo ^^

Espero que lo disfruten, cuídense ii dejen Reviews.

Adios.


End file.
